


The Wrath Of Emrys

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Tauren turns to Merlin for help with Caerleon and to get out of a bad situation.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 80 Wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrath Of Emrys

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Wrath Of Emrys  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Devon, Tauren, Caerleon, OC  
 **Summary:** Tauren turns to Merlin for help with Caerleon and to get out of a bad situation.  
 **Warnings:** violence character death  
 **Word Count:** 1059  
 **Prompt:** 80 Wrath 

** The Wrath Of Emrys **  
Merlin with Morgana and Devon drove up into the parking space of their flat. Merlin got out and started to unbuckle the harness of Devon’s child seat in the seat behind his. Morgana grabbed the grocery bag and the large pack of nappies from the seat on the other side.  

“Emrys, I must speak to you.” A voice behind merlin said. 

Merlin stood up with Devon in his arms and turned around. He saw Tauren come from behind a tree. 

“Tauren, what brings you here?” Merlin asked.

“There is a problem that only you can solve.” Tauren said. 

“What is going on?” Morgana asked as she came around the front of the car to stand with Merlin. “Tauren?”

Tauren bowed slightly. “My Lady.”

“Morgana, take him inside.” Merlin handed Devon to her. “Go now. I will bring in the rest of the shopping.” 

Morgana nodded. She shifted the things she was holding and took Devon from Merlin. 

“I have a daughter. She was not from Camelot’s time as I suspect your son is not.” Tauren said.

“He is not.” Merlin said as he watched Morgana go inside. “We are all very different people now. What is it you came for, Tauren?”

“Caerleon is out of control. I need your help.” Tauren said. “He has killed Odin and I fear for my life as well as my daughter. He is holding her in order to get me to do his bidding. She is young and has already lost her mother.” 

“Caerleon?” Merlin asked.

“No. It was the memories of Camelot. Uther burned her. She was a druid then. She kept reliving it in her dreams until she could not bear it any longer and took her own life.” Tauren took a breath. “I bear your no ill will Emrys. I know it was you that cast the spell to bring us those memories.” 

“What do you need from me?” Merlin felt he owed the man after what he had gone through. 

“I need you to kill Caerleon. He sent me to kill you but I don’t have that kind of power these days. He believes that killing you would make his claim on the throne possible. Without you protecting Arthur, the throne would be his for the taking.” Tauren told him. 

Merlin suspected as much but said nothing. “Who was responsible for the enchantment on Lancelot?”

“I was but Caerleon’s men nearly killed him before I could cast it. He suffered extreme blood loss that was why he was in the coma.” Tauren told him. “Emrys he has my daughter. I fear he may kill her. I am risking much by coming to you like this.” 

“Where is Caerleon now?” Merlin asked. He could feel the anger rising in him. 

“At his office. He is expecting me to kill you and bring your body there as proof.” Tauren said. 

“How?” Merlin asked with a frown. 

“In the boot of my car.” Tauren said. 

“Then we should meet him as planned.” Merlin said. “But I won’t be dead in the boot of your car. Caerleon will be or what I choose to leave of him.” 

Tauren shuddered at the thought of what that meant. Tauren started to walk to his car. 

Merlin looked up at the window of the flat and saw morgana looking out. Merlin sent her his thoughts. “Don’t worry Love. I will be back soon.”

“I will hunt him down and kill him if you are not.” Morgana said in Merlin’s head. 

Merlin smiled. He knew she would but that wasn’t what he wanted for her. Not in this life.

He and Tauren drove to Caerleon’s office. They stopped a block away for Merlin to get in the boot of the car. 

“If you betray me Tauren, your daughter will be an orphan. Do you understand?” Merlin said as Tauren was about to close the hood of the boot. 

“Yes. I fear she may be one already if this fails.” 

“It won’t. Trust me.” Merlin said.

Tauren closed the boot and drove into the underground parking structure. Caerleon was waiting for him with a big smile plastered on his face. 

“It is done then?” Carleon asked gleefully. 

“Come look for yourself.” Tauren said. He opened the boot and Merlin sat up. 

“He isn’t dead!” Caerleon pulled his gun and Merlin sent it flying with a wave of his hand. 

Merlin raised his hand to use his magick to lift Caerleon off the ground and hold him up in the air. Merlin felt his anger flame. The rage threatened to consume him. “You hurt my friends and you tried to kill my King. For what? A throne you could never have?” 

“Emrys! My daughter! I don’t know where he has her.” Tauren didn’t want Merlin to kill him before he knew where his daughter was. 

“Tell him.” Merlin nearly growled at Caerleon. 

“Why should I?” Caerleon threw back. 

Merlin started to close his hand. Caerleon started to choke. 

“She is in the supply cupboard on the tenth floor. She has two guards.” Caerleon choked out. 

“Go.” Merlin said to Tauren without looking at him. 

“Thank you Emrys.” Tauren said as he ran to the lift.      

“You won’t kill me. You are soft just like in the old days when you were Arthur’s pet.” 

Merlin had had enough of him and his snark. Merlin smiled and closed his hand a little more. Caerleon gasped for air. 

“You will find that I have no patience for fools just as I did in the old days. I was never soft and I’m still not.” Merlin threw Caerleon against a concrete pillar and formed a fire ball in his hand. He threw it at Caerleon with a growl. Caerleon’s body turned to ash. 

Tauren carrying his young daughter stepped out of the lift a few minutes later. 

“Emrys? Where is he?” Tauren asked.

Merlin pointed to the pile of ash next to the pillar. “He will not trouble anyone now. Take you daughter and leave the city. Find some place fresh and have a good life.” 

“I will take you home.” Tauren said. 

“Go on. I will find my own way.” Merlin said. 

Tauren nodded he knew better than to ask. He took his daughter and left. 

Merlin raised his hands and spoke an ancient spell and disappeared in a swill of air. 


End file.
